Los recuerdos de una infancia
by Zimba Mustaine
Summary: Louise aquella mañana recuerda la sonrisa dulce de Chishaku haciendola poner triste y melancólica debido a la muerte de su "prometido" Llora amargamente y pronto descubrira el dulce sabor de ser amada.


Su bella cabellera rosada, brillaba con el reflejo del sol. Al igual que sus bellos ojos color rosa, pequeña figura y sus mejillas sonrojadas por tanto llanto.

Se encontraba sentada en su escritorio, sollozando fuertemente; recordando esos cabellos grisáceos y ojos azules. Ese traje de caballero igualmente azul junto al sombrero y espada, sus bellas palabras

_**"Te protegeré"**_

Esas mismas palabras de cierta manera también le recordaban a su compañero/ familiar. Hiraga Saito... un joven japonés, de cabello negro-azulado y ojos azules. Su legendario familiar siempre la reconfortaba aunque ella lo tratase mal.

Era un bello día para estar tan deprimida, pero ese día no era el suyo. Estaba triste y nadie podía contentarla ni siquiera las bromas de su amiga-rival Kirche, aquella joven de cabello rojo y piel morena de grandes dotes naturales y muy sensual pero no era su día estaba deprimida.

_**"Te protegeré"**_

Esas palabras retumbaban una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza ¿Por qué simplemente no se olvidaba de él? Era su pregunta diaria desde que él desapareció gracias a su ataque del "Vacío". Esos bellos ojos no se volverían a abrir esos azules zafiro no se abrirían nuevamente.

Vacío... ella era el vacío... con razón su tristeza siempre triste al recordad al "Capitán de los Caballeros Mágicos" Wald de Bangort ese joven también solo pues sus padres habían muerto. Se recordó a ella misma... hacía unos nueve años atrás.

-*-*-*-*-*-*- Flash Back -*-*-*-*-*

—_ ¿Por qué papi?—una pequeña niña de más o menos siete años de edad sollozaba sobre un pequeño bote en medio de la laguna de su casa. Una bella señorita de cabello rosita y ojos color rosa al igual que su cabello... su cabellito atado a dos coletitas y dos mechones cayendo a cada lado de sus orejas, lucía un bonito vestido color verde pistache. -¿Por qué no me salen los hechizos? – se preguntaba una y otra vez aquella pequeñita._

—_ ¿Otra vez aquí "mi lady"?—escuchó su voz, más no sabía de donde provenía hasta observar detenidamente como pequeños destellos caían sobre el bote._

_-¿Chishaku-kun?—preguntó la pequeña al verle sonreírle... esos ojos azul zafiro mirándola dulcemente. Ese joven de catorce años... siete años mayor que ella._

—_ ¿De nuevo te regaño tu padre?—la pequeña solamente asentía levemente con la cabeza, mientras comenzaba a sollozar de nuevo._

—_No llores pequeña—le limpió las gruesas lagrimas que salían de sus rosadas orbes.—Hablaré con tu padre para que no te regañe "mi lady"—tomó los remos para comenzar a remar hacia la orilla. _

_Cualquiera que les viera pensarían que eran tan solo dos pequeños hermanos pasándola bien... pero la pequeña Louise estaba enamorada de ese apuesto joven._

—_Arigatou Chishaku-kun—sus ojitos estaban hinchados por el llanto... más su carita de niña se tornó roja al sentir los suaves labios del peligris en su frente._

—_Te quiero "Mi" pequeña Louise—llegaron a la orilla y ambos se fueron tomados de la mano._

-*-*-*-*-*- Fin Flash Back -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Más inevitable se hacía su llanto, sus dulces palabras siempre protegiéndola de los regaños de su padre. Y las burlas de sus hermanas mayores, ciertamente mejores.

—Wald-sama—sollozos y más sollozos... aquella fuerte jovencita de ahora dieciséis años se veía más frágil que una pluma de paloma blanca, sus ojitos ya hinchados. –Gracias...—volvió a esconder su rostro sobre el escritorio para escuchar como la puerta se abría.

— ¡Louise tu ropa está lista!—era cierto, no se había cambiado aun... estaba en pijama. Siempre le había gustado esa pijama desde sus doce años, Chishaku se la había dado.

—Déjala en su lugar—ni siquiera lo miro, estaba triste, el joven Saito no entendía el por que ni mucho menos la razón del sollozo de su "maestra". Simplemente le quedaba molestarla para que recobrara los ánimos de siempre.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te hice algo?—preguntó incrédulo pues no estaba acostumbrado a las emociones que Louise experimentaba. Dejó el canasto en la cama y comenzó a guardarlas donde la joven le había dicho. Más sentía algo molesto... ella llorando no le agradaba.

—Chishaku—Saito alcanzó a escuchar ¿Quién era ese? Sin que el lo quisiera sintió celos, celos y más odiosos celos que le carcomían el corazón. Aunque ninguno de los dos lo quisiera aceptar... se gustaban.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?—nuevamente se aventuró a preguntar a su maestra, soltó la sopa la joven pelirrosada.

— ¡No Saito, no estoy bien!—le aventó el libro que tenía a lado -¡Lo extraño Saito! ¡Lo amó!—otro libro fue directo al chico azabache, así mismo los reflejos de esté eran rápidos así esquivando. ¿De quién estaba hablando?

—Demo... ¿Quién es?—preguntó dolido, era cierto le gustaba Louise, no le gustaba la amaba desde que convivió con ella. Amaba su vida al lado de ella aunque eso significara no volver a su propio mundo.

— ¡Lo conociste Saito! ¡Lo conociste!—se derrumbaba al momento de pararse quedando de nueva cuenta en la silla. - ¡Extraño a mi Chishaku-kun!—más lágrimas por parte de la joven.

— ¡¿Pero de quién hablas Louise?—preguntó celoso, si estaba celoso pues ella no se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos. Y si lo hacía le daba igual aceptarlos o no, además siempre saldría con su teorema:

_**"Es absurdo que un noble se enamore de un plebeyo"**_

Tal vez era absurdo pero él la quería y la amaba, al igual que respetaba. Louise Francoise de Valiere había preñado su corazón.

— ¡Era Wald-sama!—por fin lo reveló, aquel hombre "anciano" a vista de Saito seguía albergando el corazón de su maestra. No podía hacer nada, por más de dos años que esté había sido exterminado en una batalla aun seguía presente en el corazón de la pelirrosada. ¡Todo para nada! Ella seguía enamorada del "anciano"

—Me retiró Louise—salió de la habitación rumbo a la cocina, una de sus prioridades había sido comer estofado cuando estaba deprimido, esa rosa venenosa, dulce venenosa lo había lastimado.

_**"Mi rosa venenosa, mi dulce néctar venenoso" **_

Ese era su lema... Louise Francoise de Valiere era su dueña, maestra y sobre todo, amiga y pareja. Pero al parecer no pasaba lo mismo por la mente de su señora.

Louise... aun triste comenzó a cambiarse, se veía más contenta. Era una joven de dieciséis años con dotes algo más llamativos pero no tanto como Kirche, se colocó su uniforme escolar para salir a pasear un rato. Tenía que pensar... pensar en Chishaku.

Sus ojos brillaron más no espero verlo, verlo a "él" ahí parado en frente suyo con aquella ropa de capitán, su largo cabello gris y esos ojos zafiro que la miraban dulcemente. Sus labios se tocarón y se fundieron en un dulce beso... sabiendo ambos que ese era su destino.

Estar juntos... por fin Louise Francoise de Valiere y Wald o Chishaku de Bangort se tenían el uno al otro.

— Te protegeré mi lady—otro dulce beso entre "Louise la cero" y aquel legendario caballero.

Fin.


End file.
